Perfect Two
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Me siento nerviosa, hoy será el día en que me le declarare a "mi enemigo" aunque yo no lo considere así, si… podrá ser un pelmazo, un idiota, un baboso, mujeriego, cruel…Relájate MiyakoTomo aire…y un pervertido al igual que sus hermanos. Pero aún sé que en el fondo muy en el fondo es una buena persona. y se que mis amigas sienten lo mismo ( Todas las parejas incluidas) One-shot


**Se abrieron las ventanas de la casa Gotokuji, donde se podría observar una hermosa rubia sonriendo**

-Buenos días mundo- dijo sonriente la chica de mirada Cristalina, así es Miyako Gotokuji una hermosa rubia con ojos celeste, un excelente cuerpo y una personalidad que enamora (por eso es la chica más popular del colegio) pero esa sonrisa que soltó no era precisamente alegre, si no…Nerviosa

_Miyako pov_

_Me siento nerviosa, hoy será el día en que me le declarare a "mi enemigo" aunque yo no lo considere así, si… podrá ser un pelmazo, un idiota, un baboso, mujeriego, cruel…Relájate MiyakoTomo aire…y un pervertido al igual que sus hermanos. Pero aún sé que en el fondo muy en el fondo es una buena persona._

_Bueno se pregunta ¿por qué? digo todo eso, es porque después de derrotar a Him, accidentalmente ken boto tres rayos de luz blanca y si, cayeron en ellos tres. Se unieron con nosotras para derrotar el mal pero…SIGUEN SIENDO UNOS HIJOS DE MONO, son unos pervertidos, cuando vamos volando se atrasan apropósito para ver nuestra ropa interior, y no es todo en clases nos fastidian, nos pegan letreros en la espalda nos espían en el baño y por culpa de ellos el 99.97% nos odian._

_Salgo de mi casa despidiéndome de mi abuelita con mí vestido azul lavanda, abrigo rosado, medias negras hasta más debajo de la rodilla, unas botas beige, y obvio con mis típicas coletas._

_Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi que alguien me abrazo con desespero, bajo la mirada y era mi amiga Momoko ¿llorando?_

* * *

**Pov normal**

-Miyako menos mal que llegas- decía la pelirroja llorando

-¿Qué paso Momoko?-dijo Miyako preocupada

-Salí de mi casa y se me olvido que hoy cantaríamos en la clase de música

-Momoko-dijo con suavidad Miyako- Te sabes muchas canciones de anime, podrás cantar alguna de ellas

-Pero no tengo el karaoke- dijo triste

-pasemos por la casa de Kaoru y la bajas-dijo la rubia sonriente

-No será tan sencillo- se incorporó una tercera voz

-Kaoru llego temprano-dijo Momoko si hubiera visto un fantasma- ¿o no será un espejismo?- tocando a su amiga en la cara

-¿te trabaste o qué?- dijo Kaoru enojada

-¿Hiciste la tarea de música?-dijo Momoko

-¿desde cuándo yo hago tarea?-bufo Kaoru

-ahhhhhhhhhh!- grito Momoko-ahora sacare un cero y no entrare a Harvad, y me tocara trabajar de recolectora de latas y viviré con la banda ameba en la alcantarilla y me casare con un vago y...- no pudo continuar ya que Kaoru le tapó la boca.

-podremos cantar las tres- dijo sin más Kaoru

-oh, chicas yo ya tengo mi canción-dijo apenada Miyako

-Tranquila nosotras tocaremos los instrumentos y las segundas voces, pero nos ayudaras cuando cantemos nosotras- dijo Momoko más calmada ya que le toco lamer la mano de Kaoru para que la soltara.

-okey- dijo Miyako

* * *

**Ya en la hora de música todos los chicos alistaban sus instrumentos**

-Miyako esta letra es muy tierna- ¿segura no va dirigida para "alguien"?-dijo Momoko haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-ehh..qué ..yo- tartamudeaba Miyako muy roja

-déjala en paz traga dulces, por eso cantaremos una canción no anime-decía Kaoru sosteniendo una guitarra acústica

-esas son las consecuencias de hacerse con Kaoru-decía llorando Momoko.

**Pero esas lágrimas fueron interrumpidas cuando Momoko sintió que algo se desabrochaba y ese algo era su brasier. Momoko volteo a ver y se trataba de su contraparte la miraba con burla ella solo lo ignoro .este se sintió extrañado común mente la rosadita se enfadaba por todo, desde hace rato se porta así desde que se hizo novio de…Bell.**

**Kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada, esa mirada que decíaSi no te vas no abran Bricks juniors pero fue interrumpida cuando ella desvió su vista a Butch que prácticamente se estaba devorando a una chica, ella no lo miro enfurecida, si no…Triste.**

**Y Miyako lo miraba confundida pero después e igual que Kaoru vio a su hermano Boomer pero esta vez ella frunció el ceño él estaba hablando con 2 chicas a la vez las cuales lo besaron en la mejilla y él les boto una mirada pervertida.**

-Buenos días chicos- decía la señorita keany- hoy nos toca música y a cada uno le toca cantar entonces comencemos. Por orden de lista.-Akatsutsumi Momoko.

Momoko sintió su cara arder y sin más se levantó con sus dos amigas.

-¿cantaran las tres?-dijo keany

-No, solo Kaoru y yo, Miyako hará después-dijo con una Momoko

-okey comencemos-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

**Todos las miraban, unos con ansias otros con indiferencia y "tres cuadrúpedas" con furia**

**Momoko la guitarra eléctrica, Kaoru el bajo y Miyako la batería**

-La canción que vamos a cantar es Te amo de Avril Lavigne

-es para mí -decía una ola de chicas pero percibieron que tres no participaron en esa ola

_**Kaoru y Momoko:**_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

_**Momoko:**_

_Me gusta tu sonrisa_

_Me gusta tu vibra_

_Me gusta tu estilo_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_Y me gusta la forma en que eres como una estrella_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

**Recordando los buenos tiempos cuando Brick la molestaba solo a ella**

**Kaoru:**

_Oye_

_¿Sientes... me sientes?_

_¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?_

_¿Necesitas... me necesitas?_

_¿Me necesitas?_

**Él la había olvidado y le duele que el este con Miko Shirogane**

_**Momoko &Kaoru**_

_Eres tan hermoso_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_No estoy segura de que sepas_

_Que la razón por la que te amo es_

_Porque tú eres tú, simplemente tú_

_Yeah, la razón por la que te amo_

_Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos_

_Y es por eso que te amo_

**Eres tan hermoso pero pendejo a la vez-pensó Kaoru**

**La razón por la que te amo es por como eras, pero no como eres ahora- Pensó Momoko**

_**Las dos:**_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

_**Kaoru:**_

_Me gusta cómo te portas mal_

_Cuando estamos ebrios_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_Y también como mantienes tu compostura_

_Cuando yo soy complicada_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

**Esas veces que peleábamos por respirar el mismo oxígeno, pero cuando estamos solos nuestros silencios se desean-pensó Kaoru**

_**Momoko:**_

_Oye_

_¿Sientes... me sientes?_

_¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?_

_¿Necesitas... me necesitas?_

_¿Me necesitas?_

**Quiero que me necesites Brick, no pretenderé ser más tu muñeca de burla- pensó Momoko**

_**Kaoru y Momoko:**_

_Eres tan hermoso_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_No estoy segura de que sepas_

_Que la razón por la que te amo es_

_Porque tú eres tú, simplemente tú_

_Yeah, la razón por la que te amo_

_Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos_

_Y es por eso que te amo_

_Yeah ohh, ohh_

**Brick estaba sorprendido por la letra de la canción,¿ a quién se la dedicaría?, ella no tenía derecho a hacer eso, pero ¿por qué si él? , es simple él no está enamorado de Bell, pero sus pensamientos lo interrumpió la nombrada**

-Oye ¿me estas poniendo cuidado?- decia Bell con enojo

-¿qué quieres?-dijo con frialdad Brick

-Que la estúpida de Akatsutsumi se ve gorda y canta mal, como una gata en celo-dijo con burla Bell

-Porque no te quedas callada la única gata en celo eres tu-dijo Brick desafiante, lo cual Bell quedo enojada y shokeada

**A cambio Butch sabia para quien iba esa canción en parte Kaoru se la cantaba a él porque obviamente, ¿ella con quien más se porta si de mal?, eso estaba claro…Por eso la morena lo volvía loco; pero ellos no podían estar juntos, por el que dirán, pero al demonio quería estar con Kaoru y enviaría a pelar papas a la mayor de las shirogane**.

-Si no fuera por la voz diría que Kaoru es un niño

-Cállate tabla de planchar-respondió Butch

**Y el menor de los tres no estaba poniendo atención a la canción, antes está ligando con dos chicas pero no pudo evitar ver a la pequeña rubia que tocaba ala batería , se ve tan débil pero tiene una fuerza.**

**Momoko:**

_Aunque no lo hayamos logrado_

_Siempre estoy aquí para ti_

_Yeah_

**Siempre, es siempre Brick- pensó Momoko**

_**Kaoru y Momoko**_

_Eres tan hermoso_

_Pero no es por eso que te amo_

_No estoy segura de que sepas_

_Que la razón por la que te amo es_

_Porque tú eres tú, simplemente tú_

_Yeah, la razón por la que te amo_

_Es por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos_

_Y es por eso que te amo_

_Yeah ohh, ohh_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

_(Oh ohhh)_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

**Kaoru:**

_(Es por eso que te amo)_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

_(Oh ohhh)_

_Lala_

_Lalalala_

**Momoko:**

_(Es por eso que te amo)_

-Yo también te amo Momoko-Grito Randy, con corazones en los ojos.-recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Brick

-La canción no era para ti insecto- respondió Momoko

-entonces era para alguien – dijo un chico

Y se llenó de preguntas en el salón,

-Nadie se enamoraría de una glotona fea- dijo Brick con burla.

**Momoko se sintió miserable pero le ignoro, Brick ya perdió la batalla…Ella conseguiría a alguien mejor**

**A cambio Brick se sintió indignado, todo el maldito día no le ha hablado**

-No más peleas -dijo keany- veamos el que sigue- como se esperaba la mayoría no hizo la tarea y llegaron hasta Gotokuji.

**Miyako estaba nerviosa, en una sola canción dirá todo lo que siente por Boomer, espera que el capte esa canción.**

-Que canciones Miyako-pregunto Keany

- Perfect two de Auburn-respondio Miyako

**Boomer cree que la canción que va a cantar Miyako será para el estúpido amigo de ella Taakaki, el mitad lobo, por eso le hará burla**

-Kaoru y Momoko cada una tenía una guitarra acústica, Kaoru estaba en la izquierda de Miyako y Momoko en la derecha y

_Tú puedes ser la mantequilla de maní de mi jalea_

_Tú puedes ser las mariposas que siento en mi vientre_

_Tú puedes ser el capitán y yo puedo ser tu primer ayudante_

_Tu puedes ser el escalofrió que sentí en nuestra primera cita_

**Flash Back**

**Bubbles y Boomer vigilando la ciudad, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban muy cerca del otro hasta que se rozaron las manos por lo cual ella sintió chispas. O la vez que les toco hacer un trabajo en parejas, él le repitió No es una cita, bebita pero se sentía feliz al estar cerca de Él**

**Fin del flash back**

_Tú puedes ser el héroe y yo puedo ser tu secuaz_

_Tú puedes ser la lágrima que derrame si alguna vez nos separamos_

_Tú puedes ser la lluvia de la nube cuando hay tormenta_

_O puedes ser el sol cuando brilla por la mañana.._

**Con tus ojos azules que parecen una tormenta, pero tus cabellos dorados que parecen sol , eres un delirio irónico- pensó ella clavando una dulce mirada en él , pero él le contesto con una de indiferencia**

_No sé si podría estar sin ti,_

_Tú me complementas_

_Y en algún momento sé que ambos lo veremos_

_Que somos todo lo que necesitamos_

**-Maldito taakaki-penso Boomer**

**-Qué piensas cariño- dijo una de las amigas de Miko**

**-en nada- dijo el**

_Porque tú eres la manzana de mi pastel_

_Tu eres "fre" de mi "sa"_

_Eres el humo de mis alturas_

_Y eres el único con que quiero casarme_

**Sé que en la parte de la comida me hace pensar en Momoko que lésbico-pensó-Cuando vuelo a tu lado me siento libre…Boomer-pensó nuevamente ella**

_Porque tú eres el único para mí, para mi_

_Y yo soy la única para ti, para ti_

_Tú tomas a ambos para nosotros (para nosotros)_

_Y somos el dúo perfecto_

**Quiero pensar en eso, que tú me necesitas-penso Miyako**

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

_Nene, tu y yo.._

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

**Somos tan parecidos, en ciertos aspectos, podemos llegar a ser uno solo-esta vez pensó Momoko tocando la guitarra**

**Entonces la canciones para el rubio-pensó Kaoru al ver las miradas tan insistentes, tiernas y significativas a Boomer y el solo la mira como si nada , es un hijo digno de su progenitor.**

_Tú puedes ser el príncipe y yo puedo ser tu princesa_

_Tú puedes ser un goloso y yo puedo ser una dentista_

_Tú puedes ser los zapatos y yo puedo ser tus cordones_

_Tú puedes ser el corazón que yo dibujo en las páginas_

**-Si vieras mis cuadernos te asustarías- pensó ella con una sonrisa**

_Tú puedes ser el Vodka y yo puedo ser tu Chaser_

_Tú puedes ser el lápiz y yo puedo ser el papel_

_Tú puedes ser tan frio como el clima en invierno_

_Pero no me importa siempre que estemos juntos_

**Todos los chicos estaban embobados como a chica cantaba con su carisma y su voz tan angelical**

_No sé si podría estar sin ti,_

_Tú me complementas_

_Y en algún momento sé que ambos lo veremos_

_Que somos todo lo que necesitamos_

**Mírame por favor- se repetía ese diálogo en su cabeza, Boomer la estaba ignorando **

_Porque tú eres la manzana de mi pastel_

_Tu eres "fre" de mi "sa"_

_Eres el humo de mis alturas_

_Y eres con el único con que quiero casarme_

**Esta canción me dio hambre y ganas de amar ¿solo será hambre?- penso Brick**

_Porque tú eres el único para mí, para mi_

_Y yo soy la única para ti, para ti_

_Tú tomas a ambos para nosotros, para nosotros_

_Y somos el dúo perfecto_

**¿Es que me toca tirarte el micrófono en la cabeza para que entiendas?- esta vez pensó Kaoru**

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

_Nene, tu y yo.._

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

**Na na na na na na batman- penso Butch con la voz de miyako**

_Sabes que nunca voy a dudar de ti_

_Y sabes que pienso en ti_

_Y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti_

**Si solo me dieras una oportunidad te amare toda la vida- penso Miyako**

_Me encanta tu manera de sonreír_

_Y tal vez en tan solo un momento_

_Pueda verme caminando por el pasillo_

**Cada vez que me miras por el pasillo me derrito como un helado y cuando me ignoras me pongo** **de piedra-pensó Momoko**

_Porque tú eres la manzana de mi pastel_

_Tu eres "fre" de mi "sa"_

_Eres el humo de mis alturas_

_Y eres con el único con que quiero casarme_

_Porque tú eres el único para mí, para mi_

_Y yo soy la única para ti, para ti_

_Tú tomas a ambos para nosotros, para nosotros_

_Y somos el dúo perfecto_

**Carajo entiéndelo de una vez TE AMO BOOMER- Ella estaba estresada, aparecer su declaración no salió tan bien como pensaba**

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

_Nene, tu y yo.._

_Nosotros somos el dúo perfecto_

**Miyako termino con una mueca un poco fastidiada al ver a Boomer besando a Jeane la amiga de** **miko shirogane**

Imbécil- pensó Miyako- pero te amo

**Todos ahí quedaron maravillados con la voz de Miyako, hasta los Him, pero esa melodía se iba a acabar por un mal comentario.**

-Que lastima que tu noviecito se esté muriendo en un hospital y no te haya escuchado-dijo con sorna Boomer al cual todos estaban mirando

¿**Escucho bien? Boomer la está tratando de ofender después de que se le declaro a él**

-Bueno que se le hace, de pronto él sabe que tienes muchos reemplazos para el-señalando a todos los chicos del salón.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, idiota- esta vez contesto Kaoru molesta por el comportamiento del chico

-Kaoru no te molestes- le dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa

-Escuchaste a la rubia, lo está admitiendo, canciones fáciles para chicas fáciles- dijo sin más **Boomer.**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio y shokeados , hasta la profesora y sus hermanos se quedaron sin habla. Pero al momento se escucharon unas risas y eran las de Bell , Miko y Jeane**

**Miyako como típica chica digna cogió su maleta, con una cara de indiferencia pero con lágrimas en sus ojos se dirigió a donde Boomer y sin más.**

-Te odio-le dijo mirándolo en los ojos y se fue corriendo

-siempre ha sido así estúpida- este respondió con burla pero no se esperó lo siguiente, un puño en la cara de parte de su hermano Butch.

-Eres un idiota- este le dijo con enojo

-pero que demo…-fue interrumpido por otro golpe pero de parte de la chica Matsubara

-¡IDIOTA!- Se le iba a lanzar a Boomer pero la detuvieron Brick y Momoko que miraron a Boomer con enojo

-¿Porque se ponen así? Si ella siempre me ha odiado desde siempre-respondió Boomer sobándose la cara

-¡Esa canción era para ti estúpido!-Grito Matsubara- ¿No viste la mirada de ella?, ¿cómo lo cantaba?- dijo Kaoru con furia

**¿Boomer escucho bien?, esa canción era ¿para él? , ¿Por qué?... y porque no para Taakaki**

-ella solo ve a Taakaki con ojos de amigo, igual el a ella-esta vez dijo Momoko

**Dios que estúpido ha sido, la perdería para siempre si no se disculpaba con ella**

-¿y ha el que le importa? , él está enamorado de mí, ¿cierto Boomy?-dijo jeane con una sonrisa macabra pero se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba ahí.-¿Boomy?

-Creo que te quedaras soltera amiguis- dijo con Burla Miko

-¿Porque no le haces compañía?-dijo Butch-Terminamos.-dijo secamente

-¿¡Por qué!?-pregunto ella con agresividad

-Porque yo amo a KAORU MATSUBARA-dijo sin más jalando a la nombrada afuera del salón

**Todos quedaron con cara de WTF! , entonces Brick aprovechó el momento**

-Bell-dijo este

-Si carame..-pero corto la palabra ya que Brick le extendió el dedo medio.

-termino contigo-dijo este

-pero eres el amor de mi vida –dijo ella

-Pero el amor de mi vida es ella- señalando a Momoko-y Brick quiere que ella lo perdone- esta vez Brick se lo dijo a Momoko

**Ella con una sonrisa le respondió**-Momoko se siente confundida-

-Entonces Brick le quitara las dudas- dijo este acercándose a besarla-Brick le dice a Momoko te amo

-y ella le responde que perdonado y que lo ama más- sin más salieron del salo se transformaron se fueron volando a besarse por los cielos.

* * *

-¿Pero que acabas de hacer?-dijo sonrojada Kaoru siendo jalada por este-

-Porque hay que acabar con "el qué dirán"- el unió sus labios con los de ella fue un beso esplendido, él la manejaba a ella con sus besos toscos, la deseaba hace rato y por eso le mostrara el verdadero Butch, separo sus labios de ella y sin mas

-Te amo- dijo ella a él. Él se sonrojo pero después hizo una sonrisa y le contesto-Yo te amo mucho más,¿ quieres ser mi novia?

-si, pero con una condición- le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿cuál?-le pregunto

-yo seré la novia-y unieron sus labios nuevamente

* * *

**En el jardín del colegio**

-Soy una estúpida, sabía que él no me ama, lo sabía …El nunca amaría a una bebita llorona- eso susurraba Miyako sin saber que alguien la escuchaba- ¿será por lo tonta que soy? o ¿será mi peinado infantil?-ella sin pensarlo deshizo de sus coletas y dejo ver su hermoso cabello liso con puntas onduladas.

**Boomer sentía pena, vergüenza y felicidad, pues ELLA LO AMABA y eso le bastaba él también le ama, tenía que gritárselo. Él pensaba que ella amaba al chico mitad lobo, y que a él solo lo miraba como un rival, pero todo era cizaña.**

**Se acercó a la pequeña rubia y la escucho diciéndose lo tonta que ella había sido, pero no era cierto él era el estúpido que la trato mal. Vio cómo se deshizo de sus inocente coletas que el adora, y vio su hermoso cabello suelto, el jamás la vio así, ya era tiempo de disculparse**

-No eres una tonta- le dijo esta ella, ella levanto los ojos y el la vio se veía tan inocente con sus ojos cristalinos

-¿Qué haces. Aquí?-pregunto nerviosa

-para disculparme y para decirte lo que siento –dijo el serio

-Perdonado, pero ya sé que tu amas a jeane y lo entiendo-dijo ella con tristeza

-DEJAME HABLAR!-grito-YO NO AMO A JEANE-le grito nuevamente-YO TE AMO A TI- Grito sonrojado

-qué?-esta vez Burbuja quedo sorprendida

-sí, te amo, siendo Bubbles o Miyako, siempre te eh amado , desde que te vi la primera vez , desde que robe tu uniforme de súper heroína, desde que me enviaste ese beso , cuando te volvía re encontrar en el colegio . Por todo y sobre todo por la canción que me acabas de dedicar.

-Yo te amo mucho más Boomer, y cada vez que pienso en ti me duele mi pecho- dijo sonrojándose

-No tendrás un ataque-pregunto muy preocupado

-¡No sesos de bambú ¡ -exaltada- te amoo!

**Él la abrazo y beso sus labios con locura, debía parar o el demonio de sus pantalones se iba a levantar.**

-somos el dúo perfecto-él le dijo a ella con una sonrisa

* * *

-Por cierto, donde están los chicos?- pregunto la profesora ya reaccionando después del shock

Nadie respondió, nadie se dio cuenta donde fueron, nadie pudo procesar lo que acaba de pasar.


End file.
